Guardian
by ShadowPhantom14
Summary: "A father is someone who takes care of you." With no understanding of the day that Dream Land is abuzz about, Kirby decides to ask someone who knows far more than he does. Meta Knight is gifted a new understanding of their relationship.


It was a quiet afternoon, watching town from up on the hill. It had been quiet the past week, and while he is thankful that the king hasn't tried anything it does awkwardly leave him with little to do. He really should have brought a book. A familiar call of 'Poyo!' draws him out of his almost trance-like state of staring at the town as he turns to see the source. What Kirby seeks from him is unknown, but the child eagerly bounces his way up the hill to stand at the knight's side. "Hello, Kirby."

"Hii!" is the reply with a friendly wave.

The child is unpredictable but always a welcome presence. In return he loosens his tightly wrapped cloak just enough to wave back.

Seemingly satisfied with the exchange of pleasantries Kirby dives right into the reason he sought out Meta Knight. "Father's day?"

A surprised blink. "Yes, it is." Just this morning he'd been planning to visit his own father, but the only way to reach the monument before dusk would be to take the Halberd. A waste of resources.

Apparently he'd misunderstood as Kirby shakes his head back and forth. "What's a father?"

Oh. That's right, the child has no parents. Dream Land had taken him in and raised him as a collective effort. This would be troublesome to explain. The knight tightens his cloak around him once more before replying, "A father is someone who takes care of you." Yellow eyes drift from the child as he recalls his own. "They help you and teach you, no matter the circumstances. A father is someone you can look up to and learn from." Yellow gaze returns to the child staring quizzically at him. "Today is meant to honor them. Perhaps you can help a friend with a gift for theirs?"

"Ohh. Okay." With a smile and a wave Kirby runs off, presumably to do as Meta Knight suggested.

A smile forms under the mask. There is a hint of pride in his relationship with the child. The knight has done what he can to help whenever they interact and Kirby has proven himself an excellent student and a warrior in his own right. For one so young it's an impressive feat. He will always be proud of how far the child has come since they first met.

With the interaction over he returns to his normal duties of keeping watch, gaze drifting across the town below as the citizens of Dream Land bustle about their daily activities. It's a quiet job and sometimes a thankless one if nothing crazy is happening, but he does it nonetheless. Dream Land needs a guardian.

By the time dusk falls there are once again footsteps on the hill and the knight turns to see who has come to visit this time. Strange. Why has the child returned? And what is he hiding behind his back?

Kirby runs over to him, careful to be just slow enough not to trip. "Hii!"

Mimicking their earlier interaction Meta Knight waves at the child. "Hello again, Kirby."

With a massive grin the child brings forth the object he'd been hiding and holds it out to the knight – a wooden toy sword. What he wants the knight to do with it is lost in the silence falling between them.

The knight stares at the toy, yellow gaze unblinking as he tries to fathom why Kirby has brought him a fake sword. The child knows full well that he has a real one. Kirby has been on the receiving end of Galaxia in many of their duels.

Undeterred, Kirby nudges the toy closer, pressing it against Meta Knight's wrapped cloak in an effort to make him take it. "Father's day!"

At those two words recognition dawns in the knight's eyes and he allows his cloak to loosen completely to take hold of the sword. For a toy it's well made. It's a sturdy wood, weighted properly, and is about the length of Galaxia. Kirby understands a good sword when he sees one. Yet again that hint of pride wells up and although the child cannot see the smile under the knight's mask, he returns a smile of his own when Meta Knight pats him on the head. "Thank you, Kirby."

"Meta is best father!" the child shouts in glee as he hugs the knight.

The mask muffles it but a light chuckle can be heard from Meta Knight as he wraps his free hand around Kirby. "It is an honor."


End file.
